<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doorstep (soft) by Alexgalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581730">Doorstep (soft)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies'>Alexgalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Encouragement, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, admission of feelings, soft!Morgan Reznick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Morgan obviously have feelings for each other, they just need a little push in the right direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doorstep (soft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not gonna lie, I was a giddy little gay while writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Claire left the room and Morgan couldn’t help her eyes following the brunette on her way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Lim flipped through a file before she spoke up at the blonde. “It’s obvious you’re crazy about her Morgan, and she’s crazy about you too, just make a move already,” With a very nonchalant tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot up from her research. “Dr. Lim!” Morgan’s eyes were wide, surprised at her forwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows quirked themselves. “What?” I’m not saying anything that isn’t true, and you guys dancing around each other making eyes is under my areas of being concerned, so consider it conflict resolution before there needs to be,” She tilted her head a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan looked at her blankly before nodding slightly. She had basically just gotten permission to do the thing she has been trying to find the confidence to do. Plus no chance of being reported to HR for it either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, get it all sorted and get back to being on top of your game,” She said simply and Morgan decided to do just that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to the doorstep of Claire’s apartment building and stopped at the top of the steps. It was the end of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire was nervous and it was kind of obvious. She just wanted to know whether their dinner had been a date. She had been mulling the idea the whole night but was too scared to ask. She was very hesitant with her words like if she was too presumptuous Morgan would laugh at her or make fun of her, or worse say nothing at all.  “So uh,” Her voice wavered. She felt so unsure of herself, she tilted her head down. “W-was that just hanging out or a coworker thing or maybe a date? Or is that way too far-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan cut her off, in a reassuring tone she spoke “Claire,” she paused. A small smile lay on Morgan’s face. She brought her hand up and brushed some hair behind Claire’s ear and left her hand on the side of her face cradling it. She looked into Claire’s eyes, making sure that it was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire lifted her face up a little, looking at Morgan easier. Morgan was smiling at her. The brunette felt more at ease. Her eyes shifted between the blonde’s lips and her eyes. She wondered what they would feel like against hers. Claire wanted to kiss her so badly, but she couldn’t make her body move to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan must’ve known what Claire was thinking because she leaned down very hesitantly, wanting to give Claire a chance to pull back if she was out of line. Claire didn’t move, she closed her eyes. Morgan closed the gap between them. It was a very soft sweet peck. Morgan pulled back and rested her forehead on Claire’s giving them a moment to get the jitters out of the way. She removed her hand from Claire’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire’s hands had been resting at her sides. They felt useless, but she wanted to kiss Morgan again. It felt like she needed to. The need to outweighed the uselessness and she forced her arms to move, she grabbed Morgan’s collar and pulled her in again. This kiss was more needy, not sexual, but just as desperate as if it were. Claire wrapped her arms around Morgan’s neck and Morgan followed by pulling Claire against her at the shorter woman’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reveled in the kiss. They both have been wanting this. All the tension between them had melted away, and they were okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled back Claire couldn’t help but smile at the taller woman and Morgan smiled just as brightly back. Her hands rested on Morgan’s shoulders. She laughed in sheer disbelief. “Oh, my god,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan pulled back and leaned down looking into Claire’s eyes, “In a good way, I hope?” She searched for any regret or seeing if Claire found that they just did to be funny in a ‘Wow can’t believe we did that, that was so crazy’ dismissive kind of way. Morgan really cared for Claire, in every way, she might even say she loved Claire to some degree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire played with the hair at the base of Morgan’s head, twirling a strand between her fingers. “Yeah,” she blushed, nodding insistently. “I really like you, Morgan,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Now it was Morgan’s turn to feel disbelief, “I really like you too, Claire,” She smiled so hard, it felt like the happiest she’s ever been. Being with Claire, like <em>this</em>, just felt right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not beta'd, subject to future change</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>